


All Good Newsies Go To Super-Hell

by Pames_Jatterson



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oh My God, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pames_Jatterson/pseuds/Pames_Jatterson
Summary: In which Newsies vanish to super hell after saying I love you. This was written at 2am and posted on a whim. Liv this one goes out to you.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Random newsies who happen to be in gay love, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 12





	All Good Newsies Go To Super-Hell

It was a relatively quiet night. Calm, almost. Romeo smiled as Specs prattled on about this day's sales; something about an old lady paying more n' double nickles, and sighed. It's kind of a rare thing, to have a serene moment like this. After all, they'd won a strike against Pulitzer for crying out loud, it only makes sense everyone'd be celebrating. 

Specs stared at him for a moment before Romeo realized he'd stopped talking. A dumb "huh?" slipped out before he could stop it and Specs laughed. "You was staring, y'know." After another moment of silence, filled with looking in the others eyes, Romeo went red. "Well, uh, don't get a lotta time fo' just looking, huh? Might as well take advantage." 

Sure he'd saved the moment, he winked. Specs laughed again. "Dork. You are, that is. I can't believe my sweetheart is so cheesy." The shorter boys face scruched up. " 'Kay, now yous is just teasin. It's been a whole while though," he began, pulling himself onto the bricks. Specs swung his arm around Romeo's and smiled peacefully. 

Seeing that smile on Specs' face, along with the peaceful night filed the smaller boy with such a feeling of bliss, and he spun around. Moving his arm from under the others, he grabbed his lovers face. "You know, don't you?" He nearly whispered. Specs cocked an eyebrow. "Know what?" Leaning their faces closer together he whispered, "I love you so much stars, please never forget it." 

The pair leaned in for a kiss when suddenly Romeo was engulfed in flame and vanished without a trace. Specs blinked for a moment. Raised a hand up to his cheek and wiped off a smudge of ash. His eyes went wide. After looking around for a moment more, he took off running to the manhattan lodging house.

Jack Kelly was prone to freak out over a lot of things. Sure, he could handle everyone else's problems, but no amount of "there's better things waiting for me!" can change the fact Crutchie had vanished. Poof. Heat, blink, gone. All of him, including his crutch, had just. Went away in a millisecond. Davey at home and Race off in Brooklyn, Jack didn't even have anyone to freak out to. That is, until the door to his penthouse burst open and Specs ran in, frantically yelling about something something kiss fire gone.

OH. HMM. So maybe this event wasn't so isolated. "Specs, Specs, calm down a li'l, eh? Can you explain a bit calme', please." Specs took an even-ing breath and wiped his glasses on his shirt. "Me, me n Romeo was over in the alley down by the pier, right off from the old factories an' we was talking, and, uh," He scanned Jack's face for a moment and took another breath. "We was boutta kiss. First one, y'know? An suddenly! He was up an gone! Got all firey and vanished!" 

He had gone back to frantic, waving his arms with his story and anxiously chewing his thumb. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Well, this might just sound crazy, but I hafta believe ya. Cuz the same thing just happened to Crutchie."

Racetrack Higgins stays in Brooklyn 3 times a week. Sometimes on purpose, maybe he doesn't want to walk home, maybe he just fell asleep on accident, but either way, he spends about 3 nights sleeping over in Brooklyn. 

The fact he hasn't been seen in Manhattan or Brooklyn for the last few days in definitly abnormal and just as worrying as the fact that neither had Spot. Seeing how they were most responsible for keeping tabs on the other there was really no telling what'd happened to them.

Hotshot had nearly worked herself thin from trying to find them. Thanks to Jack-be-nimble the refuge was closed, an nobody'd soaked 'em. (If one of them'd been soaked, the other would've broken heck loose and she would've caught wind of it, she reasoned.) So, in a moderate bought of panic, she hurried her way across the bridge and ran up to the 'hattan lodge, only to find a most of them in a screwed panic. 

A red-head, almost up to her shoulders ran up to her and grabbed he arm with way too much force for someone so scrawny. "Ey." He said in a shaky voice. "Yous is Hotshot, right? Yous knows where Racer is right?" When she bit her lip instead of responding he dropped her arm and kicked over a box of winter dressings with a loud grunt. 

"Uh, scuse and pardon me," she said to one of the calmer looking boys hanging around. He was a bit shorter, very freckly, curly hair. "You know where Kelly is?" He nodded and pointed towards the door to bedding. "Thanks kid!" 

Expecting maybe she'd get some answers, she opened the door, only to be pulled in and have it shut behind her quickly. "What?" Of all the things Hotshot'd expected, a room with 3 crying boys and 2 strangely calm ones wasn't what she was prepared for in the slightest.

Specs considered himself a calm person. In the overall sense of 'if you need a shoulder to cry on' he was high up in that regard. Of course, in this moment, in a room with Henry, Jack, Mike, Smalls and the newly pulled in Hotshot, he was absolutely NOT CALM. 

To some he might seem like he was near losing his mind, with the way he kept alternating between chewing his fingers and clawing at the air. All due respect, calm shouldn't be the expectation for when your partner up and vanished in a cloud of flames, but still. Smalls and Mike were both sobbing and he was sure he was crying, but at this point he couldn't tell. 

Henry stared blankly into the wall, which could be read as calm unless you looked into his eyes and saw all the terror reflected in the blue. 

"Uh. 'Lo?" All of them stared at her for a second before Jack very fakely smiled. "Oh, hello Hotshot, wasn't expecting you! What brings you." He paused to wipe his eye. "Round here?" She crossed her arms. "Do any of yous know where Racer and Spotty are? They's been gone fo' a few days now and-" She was interupted by Specs loudly shouting, "Them too?!?" And her awkwardly nodding. 

Jack paused and cleared his throat. "Might sound a bit insane, but I's got something to tell ya. A uh," he snapped for a moment. "Phenomenon been happenin, kids up and vanishin’ when they says I love ya. Strange." Hotshot laughed, thinking maybe it was a joke, until Specs and Smalls both started bawling. 

"Kay, not a joke. Know anythin else bout it?" Jack shook his head. "We's all just love each udda too much, i guess."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever written. In honor of 11/5/20 
> 
> If you say anything about the accents, I'll snipe you. (Yell at me @ pamesjatterson on tumblr)
> 
> Actually passed out while writing this and will never finish it.


End file.
